A Dragon slayer and his mate
by FieryDrake
Summary: Natsu sees Lucy kiss her new boyfriend, and gets enraged goes on a solo mission and when he comes back Lucy's house is on fire! But Natsu sees his brother and after that he goes back to Magnolia after everything happened.


**Hey everyone and welcome to my fanfiction of a Nalu story, but it isn't gonna be all happy go luck since it starts after Natsu raced out of the guild after having seen Lucy and her new boyfriend kiss?!  
Well he goes on a mission to calm down since, he actually have acknowledged her as he's mate and seeing that brought so many feelings he could burn down Magnolia but he went on a mission he wanted them to go on, and Lucy thought it was weird but let's start after Natsu comes back with Happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, the only thing is the following fanfic story that I am making all the characters aren't something I came up with.**

 **Chapter 1: Natsu leaves but does he really?**

Natsu comes back into Magnolia in black robes, followed by an unhappy Happy? While they get close to Fairy Tail, Natsu can hear something is wrong and opens the door normally, which surprised everyone so much that no one said a word? Well he walked over to Mirajane and asked.

"Oy Mira can I get a new job, as hard as possible and one that takes a long time, I will go solo with Happy of course." He looked up at Mirajane but not in her eyes.

"O-of course Natsu wait a sec." She walks over to the request board and looks after one.

"NATSU!" A familiar blond girl jells to Natsu ~ _Great I hoped not to see her~_ He turned around to get smacked down from the chair, by Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked coldly.

"Why did you burn down MY HOUSE?!" She asked furiously.

"Burn…. Down your house? What?" He asked unknowingly of what she meant by him doing it.

"My house is on FIRE!" She yelled at him.

"Wait what?" He looked cold up to her almost with dead eyes which scared her and made her worry.

~ _Shit she saw my eyes.. Gotta get out of here~_ He disappeared in flames which made everyone surprised and he reappeared at the door.

He didn't get far before a red haired girl with a disgusted look smashed him against the wall making him scream out in agony "You won't leave just like that."

Natsu looked at everyone and noticed that not only were there surprised looks but also disgusted "Excuse me but wtf have I done?"

Erza got so angry that she slammed her fist into his head with full might making him go through the wall and Makarov went outside and said "At least say the truth or else I will have to banish you from here Natsu"

Natsu looked up in confusion with his dead eyes "What truth I have just come back after completing this mission I was supposed to do with Lucy but since she was with her new boyfriend I went alone WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?!" He yelled out in agony, pain and complete anger as flames surrounded his body, but wait what is that smell? Natsu looked around to Lucy's house and saw it was on fire and he stood up and looked confused at her house.

He turned around to his guild or maybe old guild? "You guys think I did THAT?"

All of them nodded as Lucy said "Who else could have?"

Natsu cried before showing them his guild mark and erasing it "There I will just go now" He turned around with his eyes enveloped in tears as he dashed away.

"Natsu?... Guys did he just cry?" Lucy asked as she turned around to them.

"Oh. My. God. What have we done?" All the girls said and heard a voice.

"Would someone tell me why Lucy's house was on fire and Natsu with tear filled eyes ate the fire recovered Lucy's stuff left it and I saw no guild mark on his shoulder?"

 **Let's go to Natsu!**

"What have I done to deserve this? Should I go back? I don't know, oy Happy?"

"Aye Natsu…?"

"Go back to Charles I know you love her, I will miss you body and give this to Gajeel would you?"

"N-n-natsu!" Happy cried out hugging his partner before flying off.

"It's better this way, cause there is no going back once I become a demon" He said going to a fellow black haired magician named of course Zeref.

"I am ready Zeref or brother"

The black haired mage said the following "So you want to become a demon, to fill out the voidness in your hearth right now?"

"Yes that way I can think of only destruction, since that's what I am best at" Natsu said looking at his brother.

"Okay but in 1 condition, I lost my love of my life to the curse, so I want you to go get yours, the progress for making you into a demon is a long one, so make sure you live your life to the fullest before, because before you are a demon, you are my brother." Zeref said with a smile to Natsu, that Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Hai hai brother, see you when everything is prepared then" Natsu said walking back towards Magnolia.

"I guess I can stay close to Magnolia, Fairy Tail and Lucy.." Natsu whispered to himself.

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

"We have got to find Natsu master!" Lucy said

"I know but with he's dragon slayer senses it isn't gonna be easy" Makarov said while thinking out a plan.

"Well yeah it would be really hard wouldn't it?" A familiar voice came from the door, and there stood a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Nats-" She couldn't say anything before Natsu quickly took he's hand over her mouth and took her with him.

"I will be borrowing her for a bit" Natsu said with a smirk to Makarov before disappearing with Lucy.

 **Let's go to where Natsu will stay and Lucy gets to know.**

Natsu let's Lucy down on his bed.

"This is were I will stay because I don't want to be far away from you" He said and looked at her.

"And why would you let me know? I thought you burned down my house.." She said with a sad tone in her voice but couldn't help but blush at the hole _Don't wanna be far away from you_.

"If I didn't know better, I would think it was your ex who knew you were crazy with me and wanted you to get mad at me" He said while taking his shirt off as he saw he tremble with cold, since it was quiet cold in there but Natsu couldn't feel it.

"N-natsu why are you taking off you shirt?" she blushing mad but enjoying the so damn sexy body of Natsu Dragneel.

"First off to make you understand your my mate and second cause you need warmth and nothing is warmer than my body" he said smirking as he walked over to her and laid down beside her pulling her close and using the warmth from his body to warm up her body.

Lucy blushed even further with him saying _mate_ "M-m-m-mate? What is a mate?" She knew but she wanted to know if he did to.

Natsu laughed a little and said "A mate for a dragon or dragon slayer, is something they will only find once, and that person would mean everything to the dragon/dragon slayer, if the person doesn't chose the dragon/dragon slayer it would be like killing him/her" As he pulled her closer "And I know 120% that your my mate"

 **And I will end first chapter here.**

 **Please review and rate!**

 **See you guys next time bye!**


End file.
